Good Morning, Beautiful
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Malia hated the sun. Especially in the morning. Oneshot! Stalia, hinted Scira at the end :]


**Here's a cute little oneshot for you all :}**

* * *

Malia hated the sun. Especially in the morning.

She started a habit of sneaking out into the night, sleeping over in any place other than her house. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, it was Kira's house. Tuesdays, it was Scott's. Thursdays was Lydia's. It soon became a pattern that Malia became accustomed to, and perfect excuses to bond with the people she now called her friends. Her pack.

But it was on Saturdays and Sundays that she looked forward to the most. And that was for one reason, and one reason only.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Stiles' voice, husky and deepened with sleep, was always the first sound she heard in the morning. He was warm, and soft, and strong, and was currently the big spoon in his bed. Malia let out her usual groan and pout, mumbling something about 'not wanting to get up' and 'fuck the sun', and turned her face away from the rays shining through the window. Stiles smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek a few times.

"We gotta get up, baby," he reminded her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Uhhh, noooo," she whined, rolling over on her back, lips puckered.

"Yeeeees," he mimicked her tone, gathering her in his arms.

"Noooo," she curled into him, burying her face in his shoulder blade. "What's today?"

"Monday."

Malia choked back another pitiful pout, lifting her head at the sound of his laughter, sending vibrations down his body.

Her phone buzzed from the bedside table, and Stiles leaned over to get it for her. Thanking him, she sat up straighter and ran her fingers through her hair, her free thumb unlocking the lock screen. Stiles mimed her, being nosy as he rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing the bare skin there.

She had two texts waiting for her, one from Kira, one from Lydia.

[ Received From: Kira ;; ] _Good morning! Hope you slept well ;)_

[ Received From: Lydia ;; ] _Morning, honey. Need a ride to school? Let me know, xoxo_

Malia looked over at Stiles. "Will you drive me to school?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

So she sent, _Hey, you! You get up too early :'(_ to Kira, and, _Stiles is taking me, but thanks anyway, Lyds _to Lydia, then tossed her phone to the side and groaned.

Stiles took her hand and began to gently tug as he got up, using more force when she resisted. "C'mon."

"No..."

"C'mon..."

"No..." She was being dragged across the bed now.

"C'mon."

"Sti, pleeeease..."

And before she knew it, she was slung over his shoulder, rendered helpless as he took her to the bathroom.

* * *

Clad in her green jacket and a pair of Stiles' sweats, Malia fished through the fridge, her stomach growling. To pass the time, she uncapped the milk and drank straight from the carton.

"Well, good morning to you, young lady."

Malia jumped, milk spilling down her chin and toned stomach. "S-Sheriff? Holy shit-I-I mean, sorry...Oh God." She put the cap back on and tried to conceal herself. She forgot that she wasn't wearing anything under that jacket.

Papa Stilinski, however, seemed rather amused.

"You know you can call me Mr. Stilinski. I'm not on the clock all the time."

"Right." Malia regarded him shyly. "Sorry," she said again.

He put up a hand, smile tugging at his lips.

"Were you just heading out?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm running a little late. Wanted to make sure Stiles was off to school before I go."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. He's the one who woke me up this morning."

He chuckled.

"Malia?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you and Stiles been having...slumber parties?"

_Oh God_. "Um...i-it's actually kind of a group thing with the pack, 'cause I have some...issues at home that I'd like to get away from." He nodded, and she continued bashfully, "But...I've been sleeping here every weekend for the past three and a half months." She studied the look on his face. "Why?"

"Nothing," Mr. Stilinski started smiling again. "I've just noticed that he's been sleeping a whole lot better...ever since you started sleeping here."

If Malia wasn't pink enough, she sure was red now.

He laughed wholeheartedly, grabbing his keys off the counter. "Make sure to tell Stiles that I'm off."

"O-Okay."

He paused in the doorway. "And to stop by the store on the way home. Apparently we're low on milk." He was teasing her now.

Malia gaped at him like a fish out of water.

Mr. Stilinski's expression then turned serious, and sincere, as he finally added, "Thank you, Malia, for being in his life."

The werecoyote got chills down her spine; the good kind that made her feel like she was doing something right. She nodded, and they shared one last smile before he left.

Stiles came down the stairs then, entering the kitchen.

"Did you forget your shirt again?" he said just as she turned around to look at him. Stiles took one look at the Hale and raised an eyebrow, a suggestive smile making its way across his face. "And a bra?"

Malia gave him a look, lowering her arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"Shut up." She met him halfway as she spoke, capturing his lips with her own. He smiled into the kiss, letting one arm loop around the small of her back and pull her closer.

"Ready to go, or do you wanna forget more clothes?"

"Watch it, Stilinski."

"You love me."

"I know. That's the problem."

The couple laughed quietly, sharing one more kiss before Malia ran upstairs to put on a t-shirt.

And a bra.

She rode in the passenger's seat of his Jeep, he driving left-handed and his right holding her left. She sat as she usually did, with her legs pulled up on the seat, her gaze alternating between him and the window.

When they arrived at school, Stiles put her backpack on her shoulders, and she reached down to let the trapped hair escape from the straps. Not being able to help himself, Stiles took her face in his hands and kissed her again. His kiss is welcomed in enthusiasm, her hands barely grazing his sides, around his ribcage.

By then, Scott and Kira pulled up in the parking spot next to them. The true alpha took off his helmet, offering his friends a warm smile; the kitsune mirrored him, waving at her friends as she got off the bike, swinging her leg over.

While Scott and Stiles automatically burst into conversation, Malia walked over to Kira.

_"I'm going to _kill_ you."_

Kira giggled. "That wouldn't be the first time."


End file.
